The Secret Caturdays
by LuckysKitsune
Summary: Story is discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Just a disclamer before you begin reading. The idea for this story goes to Chiojuda, I just wrote it because she could not. Enjoy!~

* * *

"Is he gone?"

"I think so…"

Out of the bottom of a living room's couch came a long haired, white cat, cautiously stepping forward. She looked one way, then the other, before turning back to the couch.

"Alright," she said, "Komodo's gone, come out."

Bolting out first was a black and white tom. Following him, more slowly, a gray tabby tom came out of the hiding space. He sat down, angrily flicking his tail from side to side.

"How did we become cats?" The first tom, Zak, wailed.

"I haven't done anything to cause this," Doc, the second tom, snorted.

The female, Drew, started, "Then how did we become cats? Doc, is there any way it could have happened?"

"Only if somebody managed to change our genes, Drew, but it would only work in theory, and not overnight!" Doc answered.

The first tom stared up, and looked all around the room, "Everything's so big now…Wait. How are we going to get out and get help?"

A silence took over the three. Then, through the doorway through the bedrooms, a lemurian came through, and didn't notice the three cats. That is, until he almost stepped on Drew and jumped back. Instinct took over, and the female hissed and arched her back. It, in turn ran off, presumably to find the three that he had almost squashed.

"Fisk?" Zak wailed and bounded after it, only to trip over his own feet and into the television stand.

The door it went through shut behind it, leaving the three alone. Drew sighed and glanced around the room in thought, while Doc stared at his paws in thought. Then, the door opened again with the lemurian running after the casts, with a chase ensuring. It continued for awhile with claws and fur flying until Doc managed to get out a slightly open window in the room. He yowled from outside, and the other two quickly jumped to the sill and out. Behind them, the lemurian shut the window closed.

Exhausted from the chase, the three cats walked to, and sat down on the side of the road leading from their home. They all stared out onto the seemingly unforgiving pavement ahead. They'd either have to wait and possibly starve for someone to come, or they had to walk the miles out next to the nearest city or town.

"So…what do we do now?" Zak asked the question they were all thinking.

Drew sighed, "I don't know, Zak, we can either walk or stay…"

"We'd better go on ahead, it will be sometime before anyone shows up now that Argost's gone, and we can't count on Doyle…." Doc said.

"You know, he might pull through Doc!" Drew retorted, puffing out.

"That brother of yours never does!"

"Hey, you're not always-!"

"Both of you! Stop it!" Zak wailed, interrupting the argument, "Uncle Doyle might've been turned into a cat, too!

A silence came after that thought, each of them realizing that maybe everyone who could help them were cats as well, facing each owns dilemma. After several minutes of another silence that day, Drew finally stood up, and headed down the road. The two toms stared at her, wondering what she was doing.

Drew turned and saw them, sighed, and turned back, "No one's going to come, we might as well head out."

Zak quickly sprung up and bounded after her, with Doc following shortly after-taking many looks back towards their home.

After seemingly hours of walking alongside the road-no cars-the trio finally reached the highway. Cars now raced pass them as they crouched under the guard rail of the exit to their home. Zak was puffed up as he realized how fast they were going, and how debris was torn apart underneath the tires.

"We should stay just within the trees," Doc said, almost yelling to be heard above the cars, "People might stop-might even try to hit us on the side of the road…"

Zak lashed his head around, "Why would they _try_ to hit us?"

"Some people really don't like cats, Zak."

Zak gulped, and Drew spoke up, "We'd better get going. Zak, stay close, ok? I don't want anyone getting hurt…"

With that, she started off. For miles they each had to encourage each other to keep going, despite the hunger, thirst, and exhaustion that plagued the three after the terrifying morning; even when a light rain started falling.

"At least the trees are helping…" Drew tried to keep optimism.

Zak retorted, "Not much…"

"She's just trying to help Zak…" Doc spoke up.

Zak sat down and tried to catch his breathe. "Why'd this even happen?"

"Well, in mythology it's happened before," Drew said, "An Irish tale tells of children turned into swans, Circe turned men into pigs…now someone changed the Saturdays into cats…"

"Those are just stories, Drew," Doc reminded her, "They never happened; they're just used to explain things in reality."

"Maybe they did actually happen. How could one person make all of that up?"

"Well, many people make them up; an entire civilization does."

"How does that explain this, then!"

Doc had no reply. He didn't know how this happened, how he and his family became cats and were forced out of their own home and now were roaming the streets to find help. They didn't even know how far they'd come, or whether they passed any towns or cities. All the cats could do was keep moving forward, maybe try to find some food, shelter, anything to help. All they could do was that, or to sit around and grieve in their own self pity-which Drew wouldn't allow, and neither would Doc in normal situations.

Drew looked from Doc to Zak, who was still sitting down and watching his paws shuffle dead leaves. "Come on Zak, we'd…we'd better keep moving."

With a sigh, Zak stood up and strode past Doc, who followed him close behind. Then, as if to help lighten up their misery, the rain stopped, though the gray clouds still loomed. Still, the three kept on; not a glimmer of hope in sight. Not for hours and hours of several cars, road kill consisting mainly of squirrels, and cigarettes of which were stepped on by the travelers, getting caught between toes and claws. That's when night fell on the roads.

The three started to shiver, for even though the warm weather the wind made their wet fur freezing. Hunger was tearing even worse at their stomachs-almost to an unbearable point. Even when all seemed lost, the three still kept going, they kept going up until the point it seemed that fate wanted them to stop.

Which, they did. Each stopped dead in their tracks and tried to keep low, hidden, out of sight. A good ten feet in front of them, staring toward the highway with sharp teeth being hung open, was a coyote. Now, normally the Saturdays-as any humans- could get rid of a coyote, but when you're not even a foot tall another animal twice, maybe three, times your size with sharp teeth built for tearing meat can get pretty scary.

"What do we do?" Zak whispered.

"Shush!" Drew warned, "We don't want to be spotted…"

"Unfortunately, fluffy, your fur sticks out like a sore thumb," the coyote's feminine voice came, while her eyes stared straight, "It wouldn't be any use anyway, I've even eaten _dogs_ before, you'd be a much, _much_, easier catch for me…"

Doc puffed himself out, "If you even try—"

The coyote shook herself, "Stripes getting a backbone, is he? Besides, kitties, cat is much too stringy for my taste. Tried it once, never gonna try it again."

"You'd better—" Doc tried again.

"By the way, huns, names Candi," she said, not taking her eyes off the road, "Watcha bunch doing out here, anyhow?"

Doc snarled, "What's it matter to you?"

Candi blinked, "Just curious, stripey. But, you're a smart one. Ya should never trust others, they'll get your trust and then next thing ya' know, your lunch. But, I assure you, hun, ya'll can trust me."

"How do we know that?" Drew growled back, starting to puff out her fur.

"Well, for one thing, I haven't called others, now have I? And, I haven't snapped your necks yet, either."

"You said you didn't like cat…"

"Doesn't mean I won't have some fun once in a long, tiring while."

This sent shivers up Zak's spine, making his hair stand up. Drew saw, and stepped up next to Doc, protecting her boy.

"I don't see the fun in killing…" Drew said.

"Sugar, you ain't a coyote. Especially _my_ type of coyote, born an' raised in the hardest life for coyotes, a life with humans. Growl at them once, and they shoot ya dead, but the rest of us, of course myself too, don't give a care, their fault for their stupidity, those other coyotes…" Candi held her head high, as if proud of her statement, "But, ya never did answer my question-what are you doing out on Cali's roads…"

Drew sat down, "You'd never believe us…we barley believe it ourselves…"

Candi finally turned to them, "Try me, fluffy, I've heard everything…"

Doc and Drew exchanged a glance before she began. "Well, we're humans…"

Under her breathe, Candi muttered, "Sounds like that brown kitty…"

"And, we were thrown from our home, so we tried to get to the next town to try and find someone-_anyone-_who would help us…but so far there's just been road."

There was a silence from the coyote as she seemed to think it over. She looked from them, to the road, back to the cats. Finally, Candi turned back to the road for good.

"Look, huns, I'm not gonna sugar-coat this. To _me_, ya all sound like you've been eating mushrooms. But, I know another cat, came by this way earlier, and managed to catch me. He told me these stories as he talked with me, much ones that sounded like yours about animals tranformin' to people, and back and forth. He's coming back this way tomorrow, exact same path, he told me. So you might as well rest here and wait for 'im."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Doc replied.

"Haven't ratted you kitties out yet, have I?" She smirked, "Besides, if what you crazies say is true, you won't last another three minutes out here in Cali's animal world. Just sleep out here for tonight, and ya'll meet him…Morning and day are kinder then night out here..."

"Alright…we'll wait…" Drew answered while Doc gave the white cat a "what did you just do?" look.

"Nighty night then…" Candi stood, and walked out to beside the road.

Doc ran after her, "Where do you think you're going? Off to tell the 'others'?"

Candi laughed, "Look, stripes, I'm hungry. Coyotes get hungry…not sure what humans do, but _I_ need to _hunt_ for mine…and eventually…you will too…."

With that, Candi waited for cars to pass, and darted across the road and stopped on the other side. She turned back and again smirked, before walking into the trees on the other side. The cats could only tell that she turned back again by two gleaming eyes staring out.

"Should we wait here?" Drew asked.

"Can we trust her?" Doc returned a question.

"We either trust her, or start walking again-which I know I'm too tired to do…" Zak added.

"We're all tired, Zak, but I didn't like that coyote—" Doc said.

Drew interrupted, "I didn't either Doc, but we all know we could starve if we kept on…"

"We'll have to stay here tonight then…" Doc sighed, "I hope your right, Drew…I hope there really is a cat who can help us…"

Drew pushed her head against him, "The morning will be better…"

So, the three spent the night in the roots of a tree, right near where they had met Candi. Each were curled up on each other, and each were dry now, the rain had finally dried off, and if to be a sign of hope, clouds cleared the sky, letting the waning moon shine down. Even though they each barley slept, by the time morning had arrived, each were sound asleep.

Grass rustled in the distance which was followed by a voice, "Candi? Cannnnddddi? Darn, guess I missed her. Ah well—Now wait a minute, who are these three cats?"


	2. Chapter 2

Zak opened his eyes at dusk to find another cat face staring at him.

"Ahh!" Zak jumped back, puffed up.

This, in turn, woke Doc and Drew up, who turned to face the stranger, growling in their throats. As soon as Drew hissed the other cat jumped back, surprised at the anger. Quickly, it turned and ran from them, and up into a tree.

Doc yelled to it, "Whoa are you?"

"I-I might ask you the same thing, growling and hissing like that…" the cat, brown and white, said.

"You surprised us," Doc growled, "We didn't know if you were friendly."

"I just came here looking for a friend of mine and found you here…" he added, "I dunno if she made you wait or…"

"Candi the coyote?" Drew asked.

The cat's ears perked up, "Yeah! That's her!"

Drew finally relaxed, "So, who _are _you?"

"My name's Caesar," he said, "and who're you three?"

"I'm Drew," she replied and then turned to Doc, "This is Doc, and this is Zak."

Caesar stretched out on his branch and studied them. "So, what's your story? It must be important if you could get a coyote's trust."

So, for a good half an hour, the Saturdays spent the time explaining to Caesar of how they came to be as cats. Of the long journey they've made from they're home, and how they still don't know how they ended up as cats. All the while, Caesar stayed up in his tree, listening excitedly to the story that the Saturdays told him. When the three cats were through, Caesar immediately jumped down.

"New York!" Caesar cried.

"What?" Doc asked.

"You have to go to New York!" he repeated, "There's a cat there-rumors say she can freely change from a cat to human! She also answers questions from cats that come from all over! She can help you!"

"And you're _sure_ she can help us?" Drew asked.

Caesar nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! I'm sure, I've only heard her speak once, but you'll believe her, trust me!"

"So, how do we get their since we're _cats_ and in California?" Zak said.

"Well, I was just gonna go there myself, and once I made it back to my hometown, I was going to get on a Union Pacific train to at least Colorado or Kansas then take a Burlington or a Norf—" Caesar stopped when he saw their annoyed expressions, "Trains. We go by trains."

"Is it safe?" Drew asked again.

"Of course, if you can jump well," Caesar answered, "There can always be problems, but not often if you're smart."

A long silence drawled on after that. The Saturdays didn't _know_ if they could jump well. Maybe their instincts would kick in, and they could. Finally the silence was broken up by a loud, hungry noise sounding from Zak's stomach. The Family hadn't eaten in a long while, and they could've all said they were starving.

"Heh heh…Got any wild cat food?" Zak asked.

Caesar flicked his ear, "I _wish_, but alas not to be, eh? You!" He shouted at Doc, "C'mon, I'll teach you to hunt!"

With that, the brown cat bounded off. Doc took a look back before following Caesar deeper into the wood.

Hours seemed to pass, and it was noon by the time a energetic Caesar and a very tired looking doc came back holding three mice. Caesar dropped his in front of the other two cats, and ran back into the woods.

"Doesn't he need to eat?" Drew asked.

"He ate out there…" Doc batted his mouse before starting to eat, "These vermin are fast…"

"Finally!" Zak started chomping down on his, tearing it as if he'd done it his whole life.

Drew was a bit more cautious, batting it around at first, before taking a bite into it. Her eyes lit up and she devoured hers quickly too. Soon enough, all of the food was gone, and they were waiting for their guide.

They waited, and waited…and waited…and waited…and…they waited.

Doc became impatient, Zak fell asleep, and Drew was busy pawing at the ground. Doc stood up and started walking. "Well, if he's not coming back we'd better go before we starve…"

Drew sighed and started prodding at Zak's stomach. Zak merely talked in his sleep, and-if he was just ignoring, or actually asleep-stayed asleep.

Then, as if on some sort of unheard cue, Caesar burst out of the brush and ran as fast as he can. He ran right up a tree and started shaking as Doc and Drew ran below. Zak-finally-groggily came to and looked around murmuring things like "huh? What's going on?".

Caesar managed a shakily, "F-f-f-f-f-o-ox-oo-oxes…"

"What?" Drew yelled up.

"He's trying to say 'foxes'," A cal, deep voice sounded behind them, "Even though I'm the only one here…"

They turned to stare at the new creature among them. A red-cross fox sat behind them, its slit eyes moving from one to the others. A chill went up Zak's spine as the fox's mouth turned up into an unnatural grin, and titled his head to one side.

"You're supposed to be humans…" He whispered to himself, "…but you're not the angels…"

The cats stood completely still, backs arched. On each face a anxious look as the fox swiped its tongue over sharp teeth.

It nodded, got up and started to leave back to the brush. "Must say farewell, but don't think you've been free of me yet…oh no, don't think that…" It then finally stalked off, leaving four scared, confused cats.

Caesar jumped down and bolted off as quickly as he could down the highway. The Saturdays only had a moment before they had to run after him. They needed answers why he had led toward them a freaky, almost devilish fox.

And, many humans were surprised to see four cats running along the highway…but unfortunately they never got answered…


	3. Chapter 3

After chasing the speedy brown cat, Doc manages to pounce on the squirming cat, pinning him down. Caesar wailed and wailed before a paw slammed him jaws down on the muddy forest floor.

"Caesar…" Drew tried to catch her breathe, "What _was_…that fox…"

Caesar's words were muffled. Drew shot a look at Doc, who rolled his eyes and took his paw off. Then, after Caesar's rapid, fast yowling and talking, screaming about things that were inaudible to the Saturday's ears, Doc smashed his jaw back down to the ground.

"I can't take that!" Doc yelled, which made Caesar's squirming worse.

Drew sighed, "Caesar, calm down and tell us why you ran like that…"

"Drew, I _really_ don't want to hear _that_ again…"

"Doc!"

"Fine…"

Doc took his paw off again, and Caesar looked up at them, his head shaking. His eyes were wide and frantic as he opened his mouth. The cat shut it and looked up into the sky.

"Y-y-you did-did-didn't see his ears…did you?" He stuttered.

"What about his ears?" Zak inputted. "They seemed normal to me…"

"They were curled!" Caesar yelled, "Fox's don't curl! He was a demon!"

Doc snorted, "That's crazy! Demons don't exist."

"How'd you turn in to cats then, huh? If demons are so fake, then you must be too!" Caesar twisted his body and bit Doc on the leg.

Doc reared up and Caesar ran a few feet away from all of them. He breathed heavily, and his expression turned from frantic to deep, unaltered fear.

"He said we weren't going to see the last of him…" and quietly the scared cat added, "We're all going to die…"

"We're _not_ going to die," Drew stepped forward, "He's just a fox, we'll outrun him, jump up trees if we have too…"

"What about what he said, that you're not angels? If you're not, then you must be demons too…"

Doc snarled, "No, we're not angels, we're not demons, we're only humans."

"Would that cat know what we're talking about?" Drew intervened, "The one you talked about earlier?"

Caesar looked startled at that accusation, "You think I'm still going there? Now, after that thing came! Even if I was, I wouldn't take you now anyway!"

Doc was getting more and more annoyed, but before he could say anything Zak came up. "Maybe she could tell you whether we're demons or not, then at least you'd know!"

His ears perked up; he hadn't thought of that. For a while he left the cats sitting in silence, pondering about that. Finally, Caesar stood up, tail high in the air.

"I'll still take you!" He said, "C'mon, we better get going if we're going to make it home before dark!"

Again, the brown cat trotted off into the distance. The Saturdays looked at each other, tired and weary from the simple conversation. Off they went, treading some way behind Caesar, who looked more optimistic than ever.

Zak whispered so his guide wouldn't hear, "One minute he's terrified, next minute he's the happiest cat alive!"

"He's a cat, an animal," Doc said, "His brain isn't that big, he isn't that smart…"

"But our brains are the same size…" Zak said, "Shouldn't we be acting like that too?"

"Doc, there are people who act the same way as him," Drew said, "He's not stupid, it's just his personality…"

"He's a cat!" Doc was getting impatient.

"You're a cat too," Drew said, "Doesn't that mean you're not that smart now?"

Doc snorted and walked ahead. Drew rolled her eyes and dashed to catch up.

"I just hope we _can_ be humans again…" Zak sighed and hurried up.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed hours of walking, sleeping, hunting, and getting used to being cats, the Saturdays and their guide Caesar finally reached their destination. The four had crossed into a more desert-like region that morning, and now were just crossing hot ground and pavement at the peak of the day. After all that, they finally reached the beginning of wealthy-looking suburbs. Also, it looked very stereotypical for a California suburb. High walls, palm trees, lush, green lawns, and new mustangs, porches, BMWs and every expensive car you could think of in the drive ways. Caesar led them along the streets, and eventually into a yard of a smaller house fenced in with stone walls and gate leading to a backyard.

The Saturdays watched as their guide went over to the fence, bunched down and sprung up onto the white brick making up the tops. He turned to look into the yard, back at the Saturdays, and sat down. For a few moments they sat in silence.

"Coming?" Caesar finally said.

"You mean…jump up the wall?" Zak asked as he and his family came closer.

"Yeah!" Caesar replied.

Doc and Drew shared a look before Doc sighed and walked closer to the wall. He squatted down, trying to copy how Caesar had jumped. Finally, he sprang up and scraped the stone, his back legs kicking in air. He managed to pull himself up before Caesar could make it over, shaking out his fur. His gaze turned back to his family, nodded, and sat down beside Caesar.

Zak looked at his mother and dashed over to the wall when she nodded. Being much less muscular, and much smaller he figured he would have a hard time getting up the wall. But, he wouldn't let that stop him. No, of course not! He was Zak Saturday, once being Kur, he wouldn't let a _wall_ stop him! So, copying the two cats that came before him, he jumped up the wall. He claws caught the edge of the brick, but his legs couldn't push him up. Involuntarily, his mouth opened and he wailed, as any young cat would've done. He screamed and panicked until Doc grabbed him by the scruff and struggled to pull him up as Zak was still flailing around.

"What _is_ all that noise?" A voice made Caesar's head turn as Doc managed to get Zak to balance on the wall.

From the window of the house to their left came yet another cat, stretching on the wall and stopped dead when she opened her eyes. The cat snorted, shaking her tabby fur off from sleep.

She sighed, "I see you're back Caesar…and you've brought friends….again."

Caesar's tail was held high as he crossed the wall to her. "Yup! You'll never believe it Liara! These cats, oh these cats prove that—"

"Caesar!" Liara yelled, "Stop bringing cats here, darling. The town's going to be overrun soon enough," she delicately cleaned her paw before continuing. "Besides that, sweetie, the last cat you brought," she grunted, "well, we know he's not all there."

"Excuse me," Drew asked as she made her way up, "But who are you?"

"See you've got a whole family this time, Caesar," she ignored Drew's question, "But for goodness sake, darling, don't leave them here this time."

Swiftly, Liara turned back to the window from where she came and went back through it. Caesar's tail twitched a little, but went back to the happy, high position. He noticed Drew's annoyed expression and the two toms' confused ones.

"Just a cat who lives here," Caesar replied, "Don't mind her, now come on!" He then made his way down the wall into the backyard, and another turn to the far back wall of the yard.

The Saturdays followed behind him, easily keeping balance on the wide wall tops. They reached Caesar and followed his gaze to the yard in front of them. Right in the middle was a huge in-ground pool, with wet pavement around it from something which was swimming recently. An overhang made a porch of sorts which held a glass table, two chairs, a grill, and a dog house. The sun made things farther back nearly impossible to see, but there was something at the door. Squinting, Zak finally made out what it was.

"Is that the dog?" Zak asked, wondering all the while why he wasn't barking or chasing them, like dogs were supposed to.

"He's there?" Zak nodded, "That's good, we can ask him then," Caesar took a deep breath, "Booonnneeee!"

The figure at the door moved, and came out farther on the porch. It was now easily recognizable as a dog, now.

"Bone!" Caesar yelled, "I'm back!"

Doc shuddered, "Can we trust a dog, Caesar?"

Caesar looked dumbfounded at the mere acquisition that he couldn't, "Of course!"

"He might be friendly to you, but what about the rest of us?" Doc growled.

"Bone?" Caesar replied, "Bone would never hurt a cat!

"Cesar, are you sure?" Drew asked.

Caesar didn't have time to reply, for out from under the overhang and unto the lawn and pavement. Then, the Saturdays realized why they didn't have to worry about bone chasing them, and barking at them. Bone was visibly old, as he was graying around his face and legs, and he had trouble moving as he came toward them. Also, as he turned the pool they saw he was missing a hind leg, leaving him with only three. Still, when he came close they saw the puppy-like eyes of the golden retriever.

He barked his happiness, "Caesar! How was your trip?"

"Great! Bone, I'd like ya to meet these cats I met!" he excitedly turned towards the Saturdays, motioning for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Drew, and this is my husband, Doc, and my son, Zak," Drew did so, "And…you're Bone?"

"Indeed, and you're a very polite lass if I may say," Bone's tail wagged, "Very calm for meetin' a big bad dog!"

"Thanks," Drew replied.

"Quite welcome," he yawned, "So, whatcha need, Caesa'?"

Zak interrupted before he could reply, "Umm, not to be rude, or anything, but were _you_ swimming around in that pool?"

Bone's head turned toward the pool, "Hmm? Oh, no, of course I ain't been swimmin'. Too old, ya see. No, no, they've gotten a new puppy, nice young lad, too." He weezed a laugh, "It's good for them, seeing as I'm on my last leg…" the cats were silent, "You…you get it? Leg?"

"Um, yeah," Zak gave a small laugh, "Hehe…" It made him think though, how pets were so easily replaced, one gets old, and a new one comes in. He knew it could never really take the old one's place, but just how short the lifespan was. _His_ lifespan is now.

He gulped, before realizing that Bone was walking back inside, and an entire conversation had gone on around him. Shaking his head, he started to listen again. Caesar had just finished saying something about trains, and the look on Drew's face was a mix of being surprised and scared. Doc had merely sighed.

"So we're going to have to stay here?" Doc said flatly.

"Just for most of the day tomorrow," Caesar tried to encourage him, "Then you'll be rested and we can head out that night and make the train by morning."

"I guess you're right," Drew agreed, "We were travelling for days on end before reaching here. It might be good for us."

"Drew, if we head out now we could sleep there," Doc suggested, "We can't afford to waste time! Besides, how do we even know he knows how to tell time! He's _just_ a cat! They have no sense of time!"

"Dad…" Zak interrupted.

Caesar was shuffling his feet and mumbled, "Well…you're cats too…"

Drew glared at Doc, "He didn't mean it that way, Caesar." She turned around, back towards the front yard, "Can I speak with you, Doc?"

"Why?" Doc grunted, "It's been proven, besides the intelligence—"

Drew hissed, "Doc!"

"Fine," Doc followed Drew around to the front yard.

Zak felt awkward as Caesar looked at his feet, seeming sad and depressed. "Hey…he didn't mean that you were just—"

"It's okay," Caesar stretched and yawned, "You're parents will be a while, your mom seemed really angry."

"It'll be ok," Zak said, "So, what is there to do around here?"

Caesar thought, "Well, you could come meet everyone, since the train isn't coming until day after next."

"Umm…" Zak looked the direction his parents went. He could either stay here and possibly risk an encounter with an over-hyper puppy, or go with Caesar and meet people. "Sure…that sounds better then that dog…"

"Bone?"

"No, the puppy,"

"Oh, okay!" Caesar's tail went back to the old, happy high place, "Well, you already met bones and Liara. Oh! In that house," he turned to the house behind them, "Lives a cat who I found in Vegas. Yeah, she was only a kitten and now she's an….Animu? Anny? Those…cartoons humans watch, she's obsessed."

Zak nodded, surprised that cats could be obsessed with television too. "Oh! And over there lives a Chiuaua, crazy little thing…"

So, until Doc and Drew came back, Caesar led Zak around his neighborhood, telling him about the community of animals within the community of humans. Which, Zak almost met everybody before they decided to find Drew and Doc again, which wasn't too hard. They had been cornered by that hyper-active collie puppy Bones mentioned.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, to any of you waiting for the next chapter, or an explanation to what will happen.

I'm sorry to say I will not longer be working on this story, as it has lost my interest.

But, it you have an idea of what'd happen, feel free to continue the story

Make it go in any which way you want! I wouldn't want the writing to go to waste!

Ta ta for now!

-Lucks


	6. The Final Farewell

After some thought I've decided to leave FanFiction for good. The top reason is because I don't write fanfictions in my spare time nor do I read them.

Plus, the recent activity in the community has just put me off even more. Plus the staff's lack of involvement in the community, which is severely disappointing to me. It's even worse than deviantart, which while there is delay with the reporting it actually happens within a few months. Here there seems to be nothing, which was brought to my attention by another more experienced user.

That, and everyone's opinion about what "constructive criticism" is on here. My opinion is it's someone telling you _what_ you did wrong and _how_ you can improve. The example I'll use is "Oh thank the lord!", a review someone might post on a story that ended. That is not constructive. If it also said, "…lord! The characters were bland and completely out of character!", it would've been a constructive crit. Blunt, no compliments, but a constructive critique. Even if it said that, but more vulgar, it would've been constructive. Against FF's rules, but constructive.

I wrote this story for a former friend, and nothing more. She was/is a huge fan of the Secret Saturdays, so I wrote her idea because she said I was "better at writing animals". The only thing I had to go off of for this story was her view of the characters and the few episodes I had seen. I was never into the cartoon, so I'm sorry if this isn't what some of you had in mind when you checked the SS section.

But, if you want more stories from me, or are interested in any of my art-related things, drop by the links for my Fiction Press and Deviantart! Leave a comment or critique if you like! And be as blunt as you want, my skin's pretty thick ;).

See ya, FanFiction-ians! Keep on Writing, and never lose sight of your dreams!


End file.
